True Tale of The Scorpion King
by BLaCk-STaR-GeMiNi
Summary: Evelyn and Rick find the manacle of Osiris...but they are not the only ones who know about it! A young secretive girl holds the secrets to the Scorpion King and how does Ardeth know about her?
1. Black Box Persuit

A/N: This fic is my take on what really happened in the story of the Mummy and the Scorpion king. Obviously none of what I write is real and most of the characters except for one are not mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy stuff or the Scorpion King stuff, no sir not a damn thing do I own of it!

Chapter 1 

The night was still young as I walked through the old town, which through my eyes was still very young. I walked and gazed at the cracked stone buildings and the torn and tattered curtains in front of the bare glassless windows. I see candles on sills and I hear babies crying and children laughing from inside, I smile faintly and continue walking on by. The sandy streets are rather crowded as on each side merchants sell jewels and chickens, while girls dance with their vales trying to capture the heart of a man or merely the gold in his pocket. I had my brown cloak over me and my nice large hood on my head as I walked through the crowd glancing at the people and having fun watching them act dumb or be drunk. Every night was a party here in this small town in Cairo, which despite the times was still very rich with old ways of living and tradition. For someone like me you'd hardly think five thousand years had past since the last time any other town around it looked the same way. As I continued walking through the town I finally reached my destination, _The Scorpion Inn_.

I made my way through the curtain in front of the door and I glanced inside, there was music and dancing and the laughter of drunken men filled the room. I went around everyone and I sat in a table far back in a corner of the Inn, there I sat and waited for my 'friend' to arrive. 

A serving girl came over to me to ask me what I'd like to drink, I could tell she was no more then sixteen or seventeen and that she was very nervous for this was her first day. I tried to be as easy a customer as possible, "I'll have nothing thank you." I said in a gentle and friendly tone, I could tell the girl was relieved that there would be one less person she'd have to worry about tending to. I sat back in my chair once more and looked at the people who were partying, a group of middle aged men where playing 'Hounds and Jackals' nearby, a very popular ancient Egyptian game, a few others where watching the girls dance. I thought them to be rather entertaining to watch, men always had a humorous appeal that I could never explain nor describe, it was just something one girl would have to see for themselves.

I then glanced at the walls and they were flooded with hieroglyphics and paintings of old ancient Egyptian kings and Queens, Gods and Goddesses, Warlords, Priests and the like. I noticed on the center wall was a picture that under it was written in ancient Egyptian writing _Scorpion King_. I smirked and with my keen eyes I saw the other pictures around him which were of two women, one was called _The Sorceress _and the other woman or should I say young teenage womanhad the name of _Mashanti sister of the Scorpion king and fair queen of the underworld._

If I had been able to see myself I'm sure I would've seen myself frowning or looking a little saddened, yet that all passed quickly when I sensed someone come through the door. I was relieved to see that it was the one I was waiting for, he was wearing an archeologists outfit with a strange hat that I had only seen worn by other's once or twice before. He was a British man who to me was as dumb as he looked, he then spotted me and waved with a strange quirky smile, "Hey there!" He said as he walked over to me nearly tripping over himself and the poor serving girl. I merely shut my eyes in annoyance, yet I knew I had to be nice for he had something I wanted, "What took you so long?" I asked looking at him sharply, I could tell I made him nervous for his smile quickly faded and he became serious, yet very shaky as well.

"Oh well my brother-in-law, sister, nephew and myself only just arrived here yesterday and getting settled took longer then expected for me." He said, while drinking the wine the serving girl placed on the table.

"Yesterday, that young woman you were with, she had something she found in one of the tombs correct?"

The man stopped drinking and glanced at me with what almost appeared to me as fear, "Who Evee? Oh yea well my sister is an archeologist she always finds things around here, yesterday she found several things."

I sighed this man would get the best of me eventually and that would not be good for him or myself, "One of the things was a black box correct?"

He didn't answer me, he simply looked down at his drink, I was beginning to get frustrated, "Jonathan…I suggest you answer me."

He looked up at me fearfully, that was very obvious to me now, "Boxes, there were many of those…but a black one I don't remember seeing."

I narrowed my eyes at him, he was lying to me, I could tell by his eyes and the way his heart was pounding I could hear it perfectly, "Don't lie to me Jonathan."

Just when I felt that Jonathan was going to tell me what I wanted to know another young man came through the door. He had light brown hair, blue eyes and he was dressed like an explorer or something along those lines I also could tell that he was armed.

I saw him lock onto Jonathan, "Jonathan let's go!" He shouted, Jonathan looked back and instantly got up from his seat, he then looked over at me, "Sorry whoever you are, but I have to go, my brother-in-law Rick is calling me and I don't want to be on his bad side today."

I merely looked at him and nodded, I had nothing left to say to him…but I knew what I was going to do now, I was going to follow them and get that box back.

That is the intro to the fic…I'm certain that you already know now who's who and so on! Now the narrator you're going to have to figure that one out on your own…by reading more chapters! Please review too!


	2. London Bound

Chapter 2 

I waited a minute or two after Jonathan and his brother-in-law Rick had left the Inn. I then got up silently from my seat and walked by the shouting and drunken men, I ignored them completely this time as I walked passed the curtain door and looked around for Jonathan and Rick. At first I thought I had waited to long then I saw the two of them several feet away getting into a car and driving off, I smirked, "You won't leave me behind." After saying that I began making my secretive chase.

I followed the two to a rather nice little home, I stayed hidden in the shadows as I watched the two get out of the car, "Jonathan who was that girl you were with at the Inn anyway?" Rick had asked him while they unloaded a few boxes from the back seat of the car.

"Oh she was just someone I had met yesterday, and please don't ask me how I ended up meeting her there for I myself don't even know…it was almost as if she had put some sort of strange mind control on me to make me meet her there." Jonathan said sounding out of breath from carrying the large box he had. Rick looked as if he could not believe that any woman would want to make Jonathan meet them anywhere, I found it humorous I couldn't help but smirk.

Suddenly the door to the house opened and out came the young woman I had seen from before, "Oh your back." She said with a smile and she gave the one called Rick a kiss hello and she took the last box in the car and brought it inside. "You will not believe what was in that box we found Rick." She said as she walked into the house, "Oh goody can't wait to find out Evie." Jonathan said with severe sarcasm as he slammed the door shut. I cursed at him silently for closing the door, now I knew I'd have to get closer to the house so I could see what was going on. I silently crept over to the right side of the house; they were all in the living room as well as a little boy with blonde hair who appeared to be no more then ten years old or so. I then watched them converse, "So Evie what's inside the box, which we nearly died getting." Rick said sarcastically, I was beginning to think sarcasm was the family trait.

"Well, I believe it is the manacle of Osiris." Said the woman with her quaint little British accent.

"Is this a good thing?" Asked Rick skeptically.

"Well that depends on how it is used, although I don't know how it works exactly." Evie said sounding a bit disappointed, although I was thrilled for if they did not know how to use the manacle then I could perhaps gain their trust somehow and retrieve the manacle before any damage was done.

I thought to myself that it was now or never so I chose the now and I appeared at their front door dressed in a navy blue t-shirt and black slender pants with black boots. I wasn't up to date on American or British fashion so I dressed however I thought was appropriate. I then knocked on the door gently, while the three of them passed the manacle around like some toy studying it.

I waited anxiously as Jonathan opened the door, I frowned of all the people to answer the door it was Jonathan. Then Rick came over; he didn't seem to recognize me, "Can I help you young lady?"

"Yes can I come in?" I ask politely trying to appear as no threat; he looked me over once to double check that I was no threat.

"For what?" He asked, I could tell that he found something about me odd, I had to give him credit he was absolutely right about that but I couldn't let him know.

"I wish to talk about your new finding." I said with an innocent smile, it was killing me to no end to be so damn nice cause I wasn't very used to it.

Rick gave me a strange look when I glanced at Jonathan he was a nervous wreck, sweating and mumbling I could tell I frightened him but I didn't know why or how. "What finding? Who are you?"

"The manacle of Osiris." I said flatly as I stared him straight in the eye with confidence so that I could make him understand that I was serious. Apparently Evie overheard everything and she stepped up to me, she glanced at me then she put her hand to her head as if she were in pain.

"Not again." Rick said as he caught Evie as she fell backward, Jonathan and Rick placed her on a chair and I allowed myself in and closed the door. They did not pay attention to me as Evie woke up, "I had another one of those visions." I heard her say softly, that got me a little nervous but I tried to shove it aside for the time being.

Evie then looked at me again, "Who are you? How do you know about the manacle?"

I sighed; I suppose I needed to tell them part of the truth, "Every Egyptian historian knows about the manacle of Osiris and how it once belonged to the Scorpion King. Yet none know what it can cause and do, now that you have taken it from its sacred tomb we must get it out of Egypt for this is the last place on earth it should be."

They all looked at me with faces of worry, it seemed to me that these people have had dealings with Egyptian curses before.

"Please don't say a mummy will come back from the dead." Jonathan said in a whiny voice, my head snapped over to him. I could not believe my ears, "So you are the ones who eleven years ago awoke Imhotep from his grave?"

They all looked at each other then back at me, "So the word was spread then?" Rick asked.

"Not exactly, but I was in Egypt when it happened. I must admit that the reenactments of the ten plagues of Egypt was a dead give away." I say sitting in a nearby chair.

"So you were a little child then." Evie said in a rather curious voice.

I smirked, "Not exactly…although I was eleven years younger then I am now." I say telling the complete truth, I felt that lying would get them and me nowhere. Although everyone in the room seemed a bit confused by my simple response they all nodded their heads.

"So we must leave Egypt?" Evie asked looking disappointed.

"Yes…"

"But what about the oasis and the…"

"Forget it, forget everything that you know goes along with the manacle package cause it'll bring nothing but death, destruction and worse." I say cutting Evie off and ruining her enthusiastic mood.

"How do you know about all that?" Rick asked looking at me suspiciously.

"If Evie can know about it that easily then certainly I had my ways of learning about it too." I say dryly as I looked away from Rick and at the manacle, "so much history is in that thing, so much pain and sadness. If I could've I would've destroyed that thing." I didn't even realize that everyone in the room looked at me after I said what I had been thinking aloud. I just looked up at them and made it seem as if I was talking from illegitimate knowledge based on historical fact. 

"If we go back to London then will you come with us?" Evie asked hopefully, "You seem like someone who could offer us a great deal of knowledge and help in the future."

I smiled, "I never had any other thought in my mind."

With that they quickly packed up everything they had and we set of for London, a place that I had not visited in an extremely long time.

All right that's the end of chapter 2, I hope you like it! Please read and review when your done please! Thank you! Bye!


	3. Stowaway

A/N: Here we go people! Another chapter has been done! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

As we set sail onto the ship that would take us to England I began thinking of my past, and all the things, which encircled it, and all the things that took place in it.

I always remembered feeling so alone half of the time, ever since I was young. Being what I was…an Acadian…made me rare but it also showed the severity of the populous situation. Four Acadians beside myself were all that was left…I used to think it as something I could never understand so I never tried. What could I say in all honesty…what could I do to change anything that had happened to me or in that moment in time things that would soon happen to me.

I would lose so much…more then before. I saw my parents get slaughtered as my brothers' tore me away from them to run to safety. I was five years old and that image of their bloodshed has stayed with me ever since. 

I glanced at Rick, Evelyn and Alex laughing together on the deck, I smiled faintly as I watched them indulge in the company of each other. Something I hadn't done with my family for millenniums, I used to take so much for granted that it never occurred to me what life would be like without everything I held so dear.

Loneliness was all I knew…to be an Acadian was to be alone. My brothers and me were all that were left of a once powerful warrior race; we lived off of the assassinations of others. We were assassins basically, and a price made on a person's head was always for us to take. It was how we lived, and we were hated and feared for it.

The highest price we were ever offered was 20 blood rubies, and that one mission would be the start of my hell and everyone else's that was involved.

As I began replaying the past in my mind Evelyn came over to me and bumped me out of my thoughts. 

"Are you alright?" She asked me seeming honestly concerned; I merely glanced over at her with a blank look, "Just was worried." She said assuming her presence or question annoyed me.

I shook my head lightly and glanced at her with a smile, "I am fine…thank you for caring."

She smiled; relieved by my response. She then leaned on the edge of the boat wall with me and looked out into the Mediterranean Sea with me. I could tell she had a question on her mind and she was very nervous to ask it, so I decided to make her job easier, "What do you want to know?" I asked with a smirk, she looked like a thief caught trying to steal.

"What made you think I wanted to know something?" She asked sounding interested. I had to give the woman credit…she was always fishing for answers about anything she didn't understand.

"You had the look, that made it obvious." I said, telling the complete truth. 

"Oh." She said seeming confused by my answer, I believe she didn't think she had a look to tip me off in the first place…but she really did.

"What do you want to know?" I asked again moving my gaze over to her.

"Well, I want to know everything, who are you? Where do you come from? How do you know about the manacle and Imhotep and the Scorpion King? And..."

"I see what you mean." I say cutting her off in her incredibly fast questioning, I couldn't help but smile at her childlike hunger for knowledge…something I had always lacked.

"My story is a long one…and perhaps in time I shall share it with you; but now I just want to rest and not think about the past." I replied sounding almost exhausted, yet again thinking about the past was an exhausting thing for me, considering how damn long it is and how traumatic it was.

Evelyn put on a rather disappointed look, she wanted to know everything so badly that not getting to know anything at all was a big let down. I felt bad about it, I really did, but I knew it couldn't be helped now for the things I could tell her would be to much for anyone to handle even Evelyn though she may not realize it yet. 

As she glanced back out into the sea I studied her face, there was something awfully familiar about her, what it was I didn't know. Yet I kept on swearing to myself that I had seen her somewhere before.

Then I remembered the night I came into their home and Evelyn said she had another 'vision'. What could that have meant? I wanted to know.

"Evelyn, I have something to ask you now."

She turned towards me and smiled, "What would you like to know?"

"You said you had a vision the night I arrived at your home in Egypt. What visions do you have?" I asked curiously.

Evelyn looked at me and sighed, "My visions are very strange. I shall be walking in the desert alongside the pyramids of Giza for instance, and then suddenly I'll be walking in the very same place but in a different time. I see slaves building ancient statues and taskmasters all over…to the left I would see the palace of the pharaoh and I would think that I had gone back thousands of years in time. Yet it all seems so terribly real, as if I had actually been there before."

I was silent, I had a strange feeling come inside of me and it was accompanied by a strange thought. _Could she be a reincarnate? If so she must be an Egyptian._

"Are you Egyptian?" I asked, almost thinking it pointless considering her BRITISH accent was as British as they come.

"My father was a British explorer and my mother was an Egyptian. So yes I am half Egyptian." She said with extreme pride, I liked her sense of national pride…at one time I felt the same way about myself…like when I was five years old anyway.

"I never would've guessed it Evelyn." I said with a smile of disbelief, who would've thought that the British talking, milk skinned walking woman was an Egyptian. I was very much the opposite of her, I had tanned skin, dark brown hair that was always mistaken for black, dark brown eyes and the body of a TRUE Acadian female; tall, slender, strong and tolerant to excessive amounts of pain and disease.

Suddenly Evelyn glanced at me and said, "I wish you would tell me who you are. I mean…I don't even know your name…no one here does."

"Tell them your name…or perhaps I will." I glanced over to the right, as did Evelyn and my eyes widened in complete shock, "Ardeth." Evelyn said in shock, Rick, Jonathan and Alex raced over to him. I stayed in my place as I played his staring game, I could tell he was not pleased with my being with these people. He was the only mortal alive who knew who I really was, and he could ruin everything for me.

Another chapter over and done with! Please read and review! Thank you bye bye!


	4. Manacle Mayhem

A/N: I'm back with another chapter! The odd thing about this fic is that I write each chapter on a spur of the moment, so everything I write is not planned it comes as I write…weird huh?

Anyways on with the next chapter…thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (I like to keep these things short, sweet and to the point)

Chapter 4

Ardeth glanced at me with those black water eyes and disapproving glare. I gave him the returning glance of…'you can't stop me', best part for me was he knew it; but he would sure as hell would try to stop me from getting that damn manacle.

I then noticed Rick observing the fierce eye contact Ardeth and I had on each other, "Do you guys like…know each other?"

We kept on looking at each other, Ardeth then finally spoke, yet to my annoyance he kept on looking at me as he spoke, "I know her, my father knew her and my father's father knew her."

Rick, Evelyn, Jonathan and Alex put on confused faces, how could Ardeth say that? To them I appeared to be no more then eighteen years of age right?

"Your to cryptic for them Ardeth Bay." I say with a mischievous smirk, Ardeth narrowed his eyes at me.

"And you are to mischievous for your own good." He replied sharply as he walked up to me trying to stare me down.

"You should talk." I said with slight attitude.

Meanwhile the four explorers looked at us looking very confused, "Question!" Rick said holding up a finger, we all looked back at him, "How do you two know each other? Are you two family or something? Cause it sure sounds like it."

I rolled my eyes at the idiotic comment, "No we're not family we're just…old acquaintances." I say trying to stay honest with the people without giving anything 'over the top' away.

"Ardeth, is this accurate?" Evelyn asked with her usual curiosity, which I was at this moment finding very annoying.

Ardeth glanced at me, I could tell he was about to tell everyone the truth…yet his facial expression changed; he was completely unreadable…his thoughts were clouded and his eyes were blank and dull. What he was thinking at that particular instant I never knew, but even to this day I think about what it was that he could've been thinking of.

"What she has told you is no lie, that much I can tell you." He said as he then turned away from me and sat on a barrel. He then took out his Madji sword and sharpened it a little.

"Well then Ardeth why are you here anyway? And how did you manage to sneak on board?" Rick said as he patted Ardeth on the back.

Ardeth stroked his blade then glanced up at all of us, "The manacle of Osiris is here, I'm making sure no harm comes to it and nothing bad happens because of it."

I huffed, "Well then, I guess that's something we both agree on."

Ardeth smirked, he found that almost as amusing as I did. "So what do you know about the manacle?" Evelyn asked with a twinkle of delight sparkling in her eye.

"The manacle is over five thousand years old, it was once worn by the Scorpion King as a gift from Osiris," As he began telling what I knew would be the whole history of the manacle I began to tear yet I hadn't noticed yet, "After the Scorpion King made his pact with Osiris and began conquering his enemies, he was taken by Osiris into the underworld. Now he sleeps in the legendary oasis…were if he were ever to rise the next apocalypse will rise with him. His ancient army of Osiris will conquer and destroy everything like before."

Ardeth then glanced at me and he noticed the tears forming in my eyes, everyone else began to notice too…after a while I noticed myself and I wiped them away.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked me as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes, "I'm fine, something got stuck in my eyes."

Rick arched an eyebrow, "If there was something in your eye you would've been struggling to get it out…you were crying…why?"

I glanced up at Rick and then at Ardeth, I didn't know what to say. Ardeth knew why I was crying, he understood my pain…he knew about my sufferings, he was told about them in stories told by his father and grandfather and all the Madji before them. Someone I could never get along with ever, was the only one who understood and knew me, and what I have been through and he knew why…I cried.

"Just thinking about the past." I said looking down at the floor, Ardeth sighed and lowered his eyes down to his sword as he swiped it again with his sharpener.

"Let's all go eat dinner." Alex said, as he bounced his rubber ball up and down on the creaking wooden floor. We all looked at each other and nodded lightly as we went down to the lower decks to eat.

Eventually we reached London, Jonathan had gotten very sea sick and threw up everything he swallowed within mere minutes. We unloaded everything from the boat and into another car…it was six of us so we had just enough room. I could tell Ardeth found Jonathan as annoying as I did…poor Jonathan he desperately needed an internal make over.

It took no more then twenty minutes to arrive at the O'Connel residence; they had a huge house practically a mansion. Evelyn held the black box with the manacle inside it at all times. I wanted to get the manacle away from everyone…I wanted to bury it in the deepest pit of the sea or throw it into the lava pits of a raging volcano, just as long as it could cause no damage to anyone and the world.

As we entered the house Jonathan went upstairs with some girl who was waiting for him outside. Evelyn and Rick went upstairs somewhere, with the map of how to get to the damn oasis…Ardeth, Alex and I were in the living room together. Evelyn had left the black box alone on the table; Ardeth had his eye on me making sure I didn't touch the box or the manacle.

I was getting fed up, "Just let me have it Ardeth…you know I shall not do anything foolish with it!"

"You cannot be trusted." He said.

I growled in my throat, "You are talking about something that happened before you were even born! It doesn't apply to you." I said walking towards the box, but Ardeth got in my way in two seconds, Alex was watching the whole thing when he then decided to take matters into his own hands.

"I'll take the box into the study, while you two talk." He said, Ardeth nodded…little did we both know what a mistake that would be.

"You let a boy take the box!?" I hollered.

"I trust him more then you!" He shouted back.

"You are just like your father…and everyone else from your little Madji clan." I said sitting down in a chair, I was getting so frustrated at that point…the littlest thing that annoyed me would set me off.

"The Scorpion King would've hated us too…considering the man he was." Ardeth said walking towards a window, I sent ice-cold daggers at Ardeth…that was it, that was the straw that broke the camel's back…or should I say MY BACK!

I got up from my chair, "You know nothing Ardeth Bay! You do not know what kind of man he was! He shouldn't have been known throughout history as 'The Scorpion King' deadly conqueror etc. that was never his real name! He was born as Mathius son of the Acadians! He loved his family…he loved his bride…he was a good friend…a good king and a good brother! You know nothing Ardeth! You have absolutely no right to say what you said about him…you're not even half the man he was!" My voice rang through the house like a bell in an ice cave; there was silence between us as my eyes filled with tears yet again. Thinking of 'The Scorpion King' or should I call him Mathias…thinking of him was always painful for me…though I wasn't his _Sorceress _lover and bride, I was more important then that, for him I always was. I missed him so much that hearing words of him was like daggers to my dead and broken heart, it hurt despite everything.

Suddenly Evelyn and Rick were downstairs and I just then had sensed something awful. I felt two things in that instant…I felt something wrong inside the house had happened and I felt that something was headed towards the house.

"Something isn't right." I said suddenly through a weak voice as I looked around the house, "Something happened."

"What happened?" Evelyn asked getting worried.

Suddenly before I could say anything Alex came into the room, "Mum! Help me!" We all looked over at him and I glanced at Alex in horror as I saw on his right wrist the manacle of Osiris. Ardeth and I both shouted, "Fool!"

"Hey watch it!" Rick said protecting his son.

"The boy…has just sentenced us all and the world to death." Ardeth said as he tried removing the manacle from the boy's wrist, and just as I knew it wouldn't come off.

"What are you talking about Ardeth?" Rick asked pushing him away from Alex.

"It is legend that when the manacle of Osiris is placed upon a mortal again, in seven days time the Scorpion King shall once again rise and bring with him the army of Osiris and the next apocalypse." I said as my heart raced like the wind. I didn't know what was going to happen now…I never expected for this to happen…and all because of a little ten-year-old boy.

Suddenly several men crashed through the windows with swords and guns, Jonathan came out from his door and he was being held at gun point by an ugly man in black and red clothes, "Uh, Evie a little help! Tell them I don't have the manacle!"

I looked back at the intruders, they instantly saw that Alex had the manacle on him, a tall black man raced for Alex and Rick got in his way and began fighting him head on. Ardeth passed me one of his swords and with a smirk I began fighting the strangers off…for I knew that they wanted the manacle for an evil purpose.

All right end of chapter! Did you like? I hope so! As you can see the story is beginning to follow the plot of The Mummy Returns, but don't worry with my mystery character in here things will be a lot different! Anyways please read and review and I'll see you all later! Bye!


	5. The Mummy Returns

A/N: Woo hoo! People like this fic! Yay! I'm so happy! So anyways people, do you think you know who the narrator is yet? Well if you do tell me, if you don't know then keep guessing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Scorpion King or Mummy!

Chapter 5

With a smirk I took the sword and began fighting off the jerks that were pouring in from the broken window. They were no matches for me and I took them down one by one with ease, although my eyes were on Alex practically the whole time, I made sure the manacle stayed with him ON him. Suddenly as I had taken down another fighter I saw several men begin to gang up on Evelyn, as I went to aid her she suddenly did something that both surprised me and gave me the sense of déjà vu. Evelyn did a cartwheel using her legs to kick off two men; I recognized that attack, than Alex asked, "Mum where did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know." She answered back; I began looking back into the past…back into a time where that form of fighting was done. I had found the memory; that was a form of female fighting back in ancient Egypt two thousand years after the Scorpion King's time. _Who could Evelyn have been? Now there is no doubt in my mind that she is a reincarnate of someone from Egypt!_

The thought brushed by me quickly as more men came at me to fight, we were outnumbered and Evelyn was then knocked unconscious. The same tall black man ran over to Evelyn and picked her up, he then said, "We have one thing we came for…that will be enough for now! Let's go!"

He then left with Evelyn; thankfully Alex was still with us and with the manacle. "Evelyn!" Rick shouted as he raced out the door, Ardeth followed him out.

"You cannot get her now!" He said to Rick, I stayed by the door watching them talk, "We will follow them to the British Museum, and we will save her there."

Rick leaned up against his black car closed his eyes and sighed, "Well then we need to be prepared." He said opening up his trunk, I got curious so I went over by them and looked inside.

"Who are you planning on killing…an army? Or just a few dozen men?" I asked with curiosity, for at the time I didn't understand why Rick had so many guns and ammunition in his possession. He looked down at me while he loaded a gun, "When you've been up against cursed Mummies and other walking dead followers then you will always be this prepared."

I smirked, I liked his attitude…he would've made a fine Acadian…or perhaps a Madji. Suddenly I saw a tattoo on his right arm, a tattoo that to me was the kind that only a Madji would have; Ardeth seemed to notice too.

"Where did you get that mark?" Ardeth asked Rick while loading another gun.

Rick looked down at his tattoo, "Oh that? It was slapped on me in a orphanage back in Cairo."

I arched an eyebrow, "Your Egyptian born?"

"Well not my dad…but I think my mother was! To tell you the truth I don't remember my parents anymore." Rick said loading his last gun, then placing it back in the trunk of the car, he slammed the hood down and went around calling to Alex and Jonathan, "Alex! Jonathan! Get out here now!"

I looked up at Ardeth and I could read the obvious across his face, "You think he is a Madji?"

He looked down at me and nodded his head, "Yes…"

Alex and Jonathan walked over to us, "We're here dad."

"We have to go rescue your mother…" Rick then glanced over at Ardeth and myself, "Now what the hell is going on? I know the two of you have an idea so out with it."

I lowered my head, I wasn't sure if I should speak about the manacle or not…luckily Ardeth decided to answer Rick's question, "The boy has just triggered an irreversible chain, that will awaken the Scorpion King in seven days time and with him he shall bring forth the next apocalypse."

Alex looked slightly frightened by Ardeth's words, "Don't frighten the kid." Rick said placing a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder, "Can we just take it off of him?" Rick asked.

"No…the manacle will not come off till the seventh day." I answered dryly…I was very distressed at that particular moment in time.

"Well then question number two…why did they take Evelyn?"

I shrugged my shoulders and Ardeth did the same, "I don't know."

Suddenly I got a chill up my spine and my head felt like it had been bashed in with a mallet…I shut my eyes tight and fell to the ground…as I moaned in pain I had a vision. I always had visions but visions of evil always inflicted pain on my mind, for some odd reason, which I hated.

"What is it?" Rick asked as he knelt down by me, Ardeth, Jonathan and Alex were all by my side too.

As I slowly began to open my eyes my vision was blurred, then as I came too I stood up slowly, "What did you see?" Ardeth asked me suddenly, I smirked I found it amazing that he just knew I had had a vision despite the fact that he has lived not even a fraction of the years I had been alive.

"Are you sure you destroyed Imhotep?" I asked still holding my throbbing head.

"Yea…please tell me you didn't see him in the vision…alive or anything." Rick said looking worried in his sarcastic way.

"Well my visions are of either the future or the present…I think this was a vision of the present." I said relieved that the pain in my head was subsiding.

"Which one was it?" Jonathan asked.

"I think present…there was a woman I think she's Egyptian…she had black hair and eyes and she was standing over Evelyn who was laying on an altar. There was something being moved in behind the girl, the thing is incased in a shell of some hard liquid…almost amber or something…and I think it was Imhotep." I said with much difficulty…I almost didn't want to believe it myself. How much more could I handle in three days? Mathayus will be coming back in a few days…and now Imhotep may be brought back too.

"The black man was there too and the ugly guy in the black and red clothes was reading from some book…I think it was the book of the dead." I say leaning against the car and holding my hand to my head, trying to take in everything without flipping out.

"Where were they?" Rick asked.

"At the British Museum." I answered.

We all then got into the car, Rick was driving and I was in the passenger seat…Ardeth, Alex and Jonathan were in the back seat.

"While you three go inside I will stay here." Jonathan said with a fake smile. Rick looked back at him with disbelief, "Same old Jonathan."

"Dad can I help rescue Mum?" Alex asked.

"No Alex you need to stay in the car and look after Uncle Jonathan." Rick said as we just pulled up in front of the museum, "If anything explodes I'll drive Alex to safety." Jonathan said curling up in the back seat corner of the car… Rick sighed, "Jonathan you are such a boob."

Jonathan frowned, "A boob! I resent that!"

"Be quiet boob! You want to reveal us?" Rick whispered to him, Jonathan continued to frown and sat in the back seat with Alex.

"Don't worry Uncle Jonathan I don't think you're a breast." 

Jonathan looked over at Alex in shock, "Alex!? I am certainly not a breast!

"But isn't that the same as boob?"

"Alex we are merely saying that your uncle Jonathan acts like a girl." Rick said trying to explain to Alex what he meant by calling Jonathan a boob.

I glared over at Rick, "What are you trying to say about girls and women Rick?"

Rick shied away; he knew I could kick his ass for the simple fact that he saw me fight off the other guys without a problem earlier, "Well I didn't mean all girls…I just meant the girls like Jonathan." Rick answered feeling very stupid and dumb, which was the effect I wanted to have on him, although his answer was still sexist and dumb and making him look even worse, I said, "Drop it and let's go inside already."

With that we went inside the museum and we followed the sounds we heard coming from within the museum…we were lead into a room that was a storage room or something like it. We were hiding up on the ramp behind more boxes, we saw Evelyn lying on the altar and we saw candles all around, some of the men were chanting an ancient Egyptian prayer of the dead. While the ugly man was holding the black book of the dead, the young Egyptian girl that I saw in my vision came out with a dagger in her hand…and behind her was Imhotep incased in the hardened liquid. 

"What are they doing?" Rick asked in a whisper.

"My guess is they are going to bring Imhotep back to life, and use Evelyn as a sacrifice." I said not looking away from the scene below, the man began chanting form the book and a magical wind blew throughout the room…I heard the cries of the damned and I felt the anger of the gods as once again Imhotep was awakened.

He broke his arm through his case and then he got the rest of himself out, he was a decayed corpse and he then walked over to the young girl…as I looked hard at her face I realized, "That girl is a reincarnate!"

Rick and Ardeth looked over at me, "Of who?" They both asked, we then both looked back down at the scene and as I saw Imhotep take her hand I knew, "Anck-sun-amun." I said feeling my stomach drop to my feet and then back up again, Rick looked at me shocked, "Are you telling me his dead girlfriend is back!?"

"No not completely. She knows who she once was, she has memories but she does not have Anck-sun-amun's soul inside her. She is Anck-sun-amun in body and mind alone…but not in spirit, which is where her past love for Imhotep would be." I said looking back at the two men.

"She looks in love to me." Rick said looking disgusted, which was how I felt.

"There is something odd about that," I said for I did not understand why she was acting 'in love' per-say, "Perhaps Anck-sun-amun's soul was brought back into the body…or she is a sick girl?"

"Either way I look at it, it's all sick." Rick said trying to ignore the glances the beautiful young girl was giving the sandy decayed corpse.

The girl began talking to Imhotep in Egyptian, Ardeth and I knew what she was saying, and we knew we had to make ourselves known now.

"Rick they are going to let Imhotep kill Evelyn now as an act of vengeance…now we make our move…let's go!"

Chapter over! Did you like? Anyways please read and review and I will get back to you guys with another chapter soon! Chow!


End file.
